


Breezeblocks

by hazzsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Boy Louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, Foster kid louis, Harry is really pretty, Larry with a side of Ziam please, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Pining, Teenagers, Top Louis, debated on not having zayn in here but a girl can pretend, lots of one direction boys becoming friends and loving each other, seriously stop reading the tags you're going to spoil it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzsmut/pseuds/hazzsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets knocked up by the school's bad boy one summer and it might be the best thing that's ever happened to him.</p>
<p>--OR--</p>
<p>Niall is the typical Larry shipper he is (even in an AU), Zayn is more than a good lay, Liam gets shackled more than once and Louis & Harry can't get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. So some warnings just to be safe.
> 
> Harry is seventeen, which in some states and countries might be considered underage (not where I am) but just in case you are sensitive. 
> 
> There is past abuse that comes up in this, I will put a specific warning on the chapter and a jump ahead signal for anyone who wants to skip that part. 
> 
> Thanks for reading leave me a fucking Commeeennnntttt cause I'm very lonely.
> 
> **As always I do not own One Direction (#goals). This is fiction and is based on their public personas**

Liam looks at Harry with furrowed eyebrows and he can tell what he’s thinking. This is impossible. They had sex one time. Protected and awkward sex. Harry had even been on birth control, which made his heart do strange flips because what if he had been hurting the baby that whole time. 

Harry hadn’t thought this could happen to him. He was seventeen and the doctors had never told him that he was a wombed male. The term being recently created itself. A wombed male had a genetic mutation where a structure similar to a uterus was attached to the rectum. They produced eggs and sperm, but otherwise were wired just the same as a normal man. 

There was a one in a million chance that Harry would have this “condition” and he understood, he really understood the look on Liam’s face.

“Harry, I’m so confused.” Liam got off the bed and crossed the room, “It’s… it can’t be mine, right?”

“Liam, don’t hate me.”

 

After an impossibly long never ending spew of questions on Liam’s part, Harry left the Payne’s house to go home.

He had texted in the family group message that he had an emergency announcement and required everyone to be there even his sister, Gemma, who was in London at university. 

Harry pulled up in his own driveway to see the living room lights on and he tried to calm himself, he really did. The pregnancy hormones, however, had another thing in mind and tears were already welling up in his eyes.

He stumbled out of his car, typical Harry, and dredged the path up to the front door. How was he going to explain this? Were they going to kick him out? Should he tell them the father was Liam?

Liam had said that if he wanted to tell his parents that, it would be fine with him. They planned on staying together at the end of the conversation after Harry cried that he wished it had been Liam. He still wasn’t convinced of that, but it’s all he could think of in the moment. Harry couldn’t imagine being pregnant without Liam there to clutch to. 

He opened the door and walked into the living room. They were standing like statues. His mother, Anne, in a tracksuit sat on the couch. Robin, his step dad, was behind her resting his hands on her shoulders possibly rubbing them. And Gemma just stood in front of him, glaring with her hands on her hips.  
“Harry why are you crying? What’s going on?” Anne spoke softly. Wow this was actually happening. Something he had been purposely avoiding for the past week was happening.

“Um, I think I’m in trouble.” He wiped at his eyes but it was no use, more and more tears came.

“What the hell does that mean? Are you like in criminal trouble?” Gemma scoffed. “Some context would be nice little brother.”

“No. No I think everything was legal,” although the way the baby’s father had kissed might not have been, Harry thinks. “Um I’m pregnant.”

There was a simultaneous gasp in the room and then Anne’s arms were around him, shielding him. He collapsed into sobs while Gemma hounded him with questions.

“With Liam? I swear to God, Harry how many times did we talk about birth control and condoms? Did you tell Liam? He’s going to have a proper fit that kid is so particular about his organization. I bet he didn’t think he’d knock up his boyfriend junior year of high school.”

Harry just shot her a look, “It’s not Liam, Gems. Please, please don’t ask me about it. I’m not ready to talk about it.”

He should’ve known better than to think it would end there with Gemma. “Hell no, Haz. I know how delicate and proper gentle you are, but that’s not going to stop me from pressing you. Who’s the father, Harry?”

Harry continued to plead with her to stop asking him, but she kept asking. Making outlandish guesses like Prince William or his history teacher Mr. Stein (who’s about 70 years old). 

“Hazza, this guy is the father of my niece or nephew. He’s someone we, as a family, are going to have to deal with for the rest of our lives. We have the right to know where half of that baby’s DNA came from.” She was staring him down now and he decided she had a point.

Harry was going to have to tell him anyhow and maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Gemma kind of knew him from when she went to their high school last year. If Harry remembered correctly, she used to take him to school with a group of their friends. He was close to Perrie, Gemma’s best friend, and maybe that gave him some brownie points.

“The father is Louis Tomlinson.”

And Gemma lost her shit.  
* * * * * * 

“How is it that you pick the least committal guy in the world to have a baby with?” Gemma’s eyes were crazed. She had been pulling at her hair for the last couple of hours. Now she followed Harry to their room. They had shared it for their whole lives and Harry was glad she was back. She had only been off at school for three weeks, but the room hadn’t been the same without her.

Gemma laid on the twin bed next to him folding laundry and just saying judgemental offhanded comments every now and then.

“Gem, it’s not like I picked him. It just happened,” Harry got underneath the covers and tried to turn on his side away from his sister.

“Seriously, you knew his reputation. He sleeps with anyone who has legs, like hell Harry are you sure this is even a baby or an STD?” Gemma scoffed loudly.

Harry just put a hand on his belly. “My baby,” he cooed softly. He hadn’t really acknowledged the baby inside of him physically. There was a growing human baby inside of his seventeen-year-old body, half of him and half of the school’s resident bad boy.

Gemma curled in next to Harry, “Even if Louis doesn’t jump on board, even if he’s too scared to help you, we will be here. I will help you, little brother. This baby will never go without.”

Harry cried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for saying soccer and any "y'alls" I meant have accidentally thrown in there. I am very much not an English gal, as I'm sure you can all tell.
> 
> Leave me a fucking comment; I'm very lonely.
> 
> @hazzsmut.tumblr.com

When Harry woke up the next day, the sun was a little brighter. He had Liam’s support and his family’s support and somehow he was going to make it through this. But the thought of telling Louis today made his smile turn down a little. 

He was going to be livid. 

Or maybe not.

It didn’t help that Harry didn’t know Louis all that well. The conception of the little one growing inside of him was a combination of a month or two of flirting and a very drunk summer’s night. 

He didn’t know how Louis was going to react at all. What people had told Harry about Louis had him thinking he would be mad. He’d probably be angry that he had a large burden now. That he couldn’t go out and get laid every night of the week.

But he had to stop worrying; this day was going to take a lot of strength to get through.

“I laid out some vitamins for you, sweetheart,” Anne cooed when Harry entered the kitchen.

“Thanks Mom…” he hesitated before asking but “Why aren’t you guys mad at me?” Harry didn’t look up at her as he swished the vitamins down with milk. 

“We aren’t angry baby. We are sad that your life is going to be a little harder than we hoped. We wanted your baby to be conceived with maybe your husband or a partner… I just,” she smiled sadly at him, “I know how hard single parenting is, I wanted you to have someone to help you, but you know we will always be here for you.”

Harry doesn’t know why, but a fuse blew in his mind.

“I have someone. I have Liam.”

She gave him a doubtful look, “Okay, baby.”

“What the hell. I have Liam! He’s going to help me!” Harry is now slamming everything in his backpack, “Me and Liam are going to raise the baby together. We agreed!”

“Harry I am not trying to pick a fight with you, hun.” She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down to a chair at the kitchen table. “Calm down and eat some breakfast before you head off to school.” She bent down to kiss the top of his moppy curly head and left out the back door for work.  
Harry felt himself relax. Oh, and kick himself because who the heck was that back there? He was really hoping that was all a part of the pregnancy hormones. Harry didn’t have fits and he never lashed out at his family. 

He remembered that he missed kick boxing class last night and maybe he should plan on going tonight. His family would probably appreciate it.

“Liam’s out front, Haz,” Gemma hollered from the living room. Ok, he could do this. He could go to his first day of school and hold Liam’s hand. He could deal with the whispers and stares. He could take Louis’ wrath.

Harry ran past her and ran out the front door of their small house. This was his favorite part of the day. Liam always had the jeep’s windows down except on rainy days. The music blared some recent upbeat pop song and Liam sat in the driver’s seat violently singing along and sporting the dorkiest dad moves Harry had ever seen.

This was familiar. Liam was safe. 

Harry threw his backpack in the backseat and climbed in next to Liam. “How are you feeling baby?”

Harry shuddered at the nickname. “I’m fine, Li.” Harry said sweetly. “Let’s go to school.”

Liam slid his hand under Harry’s during the drive and Harry tried to shake the uneasiness that followed. 

Perrie met the couple in front out the school doors. Bouncing next to them like she hadn’t gotten a life changing phone call from Harry yesterday. Liam and Harry were linked hand in hand, but he and Perrie had a stronger bond.

Perrie had been his first friend and kind of only friend in primary school. Back when Harry and Gemma wore donated clothes and had subsidized lunch; Perrie never cared. She snuck him and Gemma cookies from her house. 

Her and Gemma had always been best friends, but since Gemma had graduated, Perrie was hanging out more with Harry. Which he didn’t mind, he had kind of missed her recently.

But there was no way he was telling her about Louis. She was at least somewhat friends with the guy.

“Why are you blocking me out Harry?” her voice snapped him back to the present. They were all at Harry’s locker waiting for him to put his backpack up. 

“What?”

“Why are you shutting me out? I told you I’m supporting you no matter what. You know, adoption, abortion… all of that.”

“God, no, Perrie. We’re keeping the baby.” Harry’s voice was a hushed whisper at this point. There was no reason for the whole school to know quite yet. 

“We?” She looked at him confusedly. Harry just lifted his hand still attached to Liam’s.

“Yeah, we.”

“Harry, hun, I’m not great at listening,” he rolled his eyes, “And I’m not the most observant person in the world, but…” She looked between Liam and Harry, “I know for a fact Liam Payne lost his virginity to you last week. So unless you’re the Virgin Harry…”

Liam shushed her, “Hey could we not scream about my virginity in the school hallways?!”

“Harry I know you obviously don’t want to tell me the baby daddy’s identity. Which must mean he’s not interested in helping or being a part of the kid’s life.” Harry’s eyes began to well up because what if Louis really didn’t love their baby. It was a lot to ask from a fellow classmate, a practical stranger. But Harry already felt the pull towards the baby, already had so much love for the little one. How was he going to deal with Louis not feeling it to? How was he going to react to Louis abandoning them?

“Hey, hey,” Perrie cooed, “You don’t have to tell me, but don’t lie to me. Don’t keep me out of the circle okay? That’s all I’m asking.” She pulled him into a big hug, his hand breaking from Liam. “I just want to help, babes.”

Harry sighed, “Well, then. Liam’s not the dad.” She nodded. “But I haven’t exactly told the guy yet.”

Perrie pulled back, “Okay… Can I ask if he goes to our school?”

“He does, but I don’t know him very well. And…” Harry looks at her hesitantly, “And I think he’s a friend of yours.”

She perked up at that. “Well all of my friends are great guys!”

Interesting, maybe telling her wasn’t a bad idea. Maybe she knew him in a different way. Maybe she could persuade him not to be mad at Harry or runaway right when he heard the news.  
“Ok maybe I’ll tell you guys, but I don’t want any judgment. This is only so you guys can help me figure out a way to tell him.” They nodded urgently back at him.

“The dad is Louis Tomlinson.” Liam’s mouth shaped in the perfect “o” and Perrie’s face paled.

“Babes, Louis Tomlinson?” she shook her head in disbelief. And Harry pouted, “You said you weren’t going to judge!”

“I’m not. I understand his whole appeal. Sexy bad boy like really Harry who knew you had it in you?” Harry blushed from her words, but was also very aware of Liam next to him.

“But he’s just a little… messed up you know?” Perrie soothes him, “There’s no easy way to tell a teenage boy they’re going to be a father. You just have to go up to him and rip the band aid off.”

Just as she finished her sentence the front doors of the school opened. Louis walked through with his on-again-off-again boyfriend, Zayn Malik, both dressed in dark clothing. Zayn wore his classic leather jacket and boots. Louis wore a navy short-sleeved button down, his tattoos very visible with black skinny jeans and black vans. His hair was wispy and headed in array of directions on his head, his scruff looked fuckable.

Well to Harry at least. It was so weird, Harry thought. He knew Liam was the good choice, knew he would take care of Harry. But he couldn’t help but think about that night, about this summer with Louis. 

He wanted to touch his scruff again so bad, wanted to feel it rub in-between his arse cheeks. 

Perrie and Liam must have caught on because they cleared their throats at the same time. “Go talk to him.” Perrie pushed. Liam looked nervous, but nodded his head in agreement. 

Harry pushed down the emotions that kept trying to flutter to the surface as he walked straight over to Louis’ locker.

He was talking to Zayn, but stopped mid sentence when he saw Harry approaching. “Harry Styles as I live and breathe. How the hell are you?” Harry blushed and clumsily tripped forward up to Louis.

“Um, hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Harry mumbled, but Louis’ eyes were piercing right through him. He could tell Louis sensed something was wrong.

“Harry, don’t worry about it. I know you’re dating that Liam guy now. We can just drop it okay?” Louis got really close to Harry now, their faces only an inch or so apart. “I won’t tell him how much you like your hair to be pulled… what happens at soccer camp stays at soccer camp, yeah?” Louis bit his bottom lip and stepped back.

Zayn’s high brows shot up from the interaction and Harry flustered for words.

“I am dating Liam now, but I wanted to see if we could be friends.” Wow, he didn’t even know where this was coming from, completely abandoning his mission now.

Louis’ eyes softened at him, “Um, Harry… We had a fling but I’m not really great at being friends with people I’ve…” Louis shifted uncomfortably and Zayn was losing it behind him, hand over his mouth, cracking up hysterically.

“Okay well if you change your mind, Louis,” Harry gave him his best smirk and started to walk back to Perrie and Liam, shaking. What the hell was that?

He looked back quickly at Louis, but he was just staring after him.

“Did you tell him? What did he say Harry why is Zayn laughing?” Perrie fired at him.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to wait to tell him.” But Liam just looked at him quizzically. 

“Harry… are you sure it’s a good idea to keep it from him?”

“It’s my baby, Liam, I get to decide these things.” Liam didn’t reach for Harry’s hand again and started to walk away. He probably didn’t mean for Harry to hear him, but he caught the words.

“Thought it was our baby.”

 

Perrie walked him to all of his classes and sat with him at lunch. Liam still ate with them, but barely spoke a word. It made Harry upset that Liam would be so hurt over one sentence. They still had seven months of pregnancy left to navigate through before the baby was even here. Were they really going to break up on day one?

“Perrie, am I being mean to Liam? You know cause I’m going to have to have some kind of relationship with Louis right? I mean, I want Liam to be the baby’s dad, but Louis actually is.”

“Babe he’s just overwhelmed and a little jealous. He’ll be fine tomorrow; he’s loved you for years now. There’s no way Liam’s going to blow this.” Perrie rubbed his back and Harry keened at the touch.

This was all a little much for him in a day. Perrie was probably right though; Liam just didn’t like Harry talking to Louis. He was, after all, the guy who knocked him up. The guy who had him before Liam did.

“Try to calm down. Everything is going to be okay, Harry. I’m actually proud of how, well normal you seem.” She bounced away and Harry sighed. He was about to make it.

The first day of senior year, being pregnant, was about to come to an end. Just one more class and he could say this was a success.

He guessed him and Perrie had walked pretty slowly to class because everyone was already sitting. The only seat left was at the very back on the classroom at the lab bench. Next to a tatted up boy in dark clothing who was laughing with the guys at the lab bench to the left. He recognized them, one was Zayn and the other one’s name was Niall Horan, a blonde with a loud personality.

They all recognized him at the same time. The two boys snickered at Louis while he paled. So Louis must have told them about Harry. He liked that a little too much.

“Hey, this is the last seat…” Harry mumbled. He didn’t want Louis to think he was doing this purposely after the whole friend thing this morning.

“Harry, sit down,” Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled, “I would be friends with you, I’m just not sure we could go backwards.”

He raised his voice so the people around him could hear, “I mean you were a great fuck, and that’s all I can think about when I see you.”

Harry shook his head. Yep, there’s the Louis he remembered. 

“I’ve had better.”

Zayn and Niall cackled beside him. The teacher came in then and tried to settle everyone down, but Louis continued to stare at Harry. In Louis’ eyes he could see the smile behind them and just a hint of mischief.

Through the entire class Louis continually glanced over at Harry and a spark would run down his spine every time. He couldn’t help but think about the baby inside of him. Their baby. But he had to quiet his mind. He was going to play this as cool as he could.

When the bell rang, an instant relief ran over him. The electricity would surely stop once they separated so he started to walk away from the lab bench, hell bent on finding Perrie and getting out of there. He was so close to having a successful first day.   
“Harry wait up,” he debated on just continuing to the door, but something pulled him in. Something always pulled him in.

He turned around to just Louis. “Are you trying out for soccer next week?”

Harry sighed a little, thinking about the baby that would be here this year, “Probably not.”

“Look, shit talk aside, you really have improved from last year. You were getting really good this summer, might even give me a run for my money.” He threw him a wink and Harry tried to shove down the butterflies that followed. 

“Coach would definitely give you some playing time. You should think about it.”

“I don’t know.” Harry had really improved this summer. At camp he was nominated MVP, but he kind of suspected Louis might have persuaded the camp leaders.

“I can practice with you after school…” Louis bit at his bottom lip. Harry knew this was a play. It was pretty similar actually to how he ended up pregnant to begin with. But he couldn’t help it.

“I’ll ask Liam if it’s ok.” Louis just chuckled at him darkly and wrote something on a little ripped out piece of paper.

“If your dad says it’s alright to play, text me tonight,” he taunted Harry and slid the little piece of paper into his hand. Harry tried to regain his ability to breathe as Louis swayed out of the classroom.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liam drove him and Perrie home. Once she was dropped off, Liam turned to him in the jeep; the music turned down so low it was just barely a hum. 

“Harry I over reacted today. I needed to show you that I’m not going to bail. That I’m stable and can help you, but I did just about the opposite.” Liam looked so sad and disappointed in himself. It almost hurt Harry to see him like that.

“Li, it’s okay. It’s a lot to ask, we only just started dating.”

“No, I want to help you. I want to do this with you. We just became official Harry, but we’ve been close for years now. You’re not just a random relationship, you’re my best friend, baby,” Harry’s heart sank and he didn’t know how to feel about this whole situation.

He decided to be safe and keep Liam happy. He had another person he was making decisions for. He couldn’t just be going after every flirty bad boy in school. 

“Liam really it’s all a bit overwhelming right now. I want to do this with you, but I want a relationship with Louis too. You know, not a romantic one, but I want us to get along. It’ll make things easier for the baby and all.” Harry was barely whispering at the end and Liam gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Babe, I know. You should be friends with Louis.”

“I just think it’ll make life easier. And Louis asked if he could help me after school for soccer try outs next week. I told him I would talk to you…”

Liam stiffened next to him, his eyes pleading, “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Please, Li. This would be a good start towards becoming friends. And maybe it’ll come up one day, I don’t know. Please, Li? Please let me do this,” Harry’s voice trembled and he wasn’t sure why he was so panicked.

“Yeah, Harry, of course you can.”

Liam put the jeep into gear and continued to Harry’s house in a neutral silence. It was only a block away from Perrie’s and when they pulled up Liam gave him another chaste peck on the lips. 

When he opened the front to his house it felt like déjà vu. Gemma stood with her arms crossed across her chest. His parents were sitting on the couch when his mom spoke up. “So what did Louis say?”

The nosey buggers.

“I get to decide when to tell him and I’m waiting until we’ve hung out a few times, okay? Could everyone stop bothering me about this?” Gemma put her hands up as if to say she’d back off.

“You might should go lay down, sweetie. It’s been a long day.” His mother tried to settle him down, but Harry was too on edge.

He was pregnant at 17. He was dating a guy who wasn’t the father. He was pretty sure he still had the biggest crush on the baby’s father.

“No, I’m going to kick boxing class.”

He didn’t think he’d ever worked out this hard before in his life. All Harry could do was try to push aside all the worries and anxiety over the baby and his love life and focus on hitting things. He couldn’t stop being fixated on one thing though, no matter how hard he worked, all Harry thought about was a little ripped piece of paper with Louis’ scrawled numbers on it.


End file.
